


Never Letting You Go

by sakurachan43



Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, CEO, Dom Nick Wilde, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Family, England (Country), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Judy Has Daddy Issues, Light Dom/sub, Murder, New York City, Original Character(s), POV Judy Hopps, Police, Police Uniforms, Possessive Behavior, Protective Nick Wilde, Smut, Sub Judy Hopps, Temporary Amnesia, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan43/pseuds/sakurachan43
Summary: Judy Hopps is the Deputy Chief of the New York City Police Department. She is beautiful, smart and always ready to help those in need. However, she doesn't seem very interested in relationships. In short, her goal is to become the next chief of police, but her supervisor has challenged her to solve an extremely difficult investigation first. Motivated at first, she soon realizes that she is stuck. She decides to call on the handsome Nick, who is such a clever detective that he has solved every investigation she has been assigned. Moreover, he seems quite decided to seduce Judy who will surely not let herself be so easily seduced !
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work ! If you liked it, leave comments and Kudos. I remind you that the only references to Zootopia are the names Judy and Nick, everything else is original.  
> Thanks you for reading my work. Hope you enjoy ! 😊

Who is the sadist who created the alarm clock?!

I was in the middle of a pretty weird dream when my alarm clock went off. Without opening my eyes, I fumbled with my hand on the dresser to turn it off. A sound of something breaking tells me that I dropped it. 

So much the better, it won't bother me anymore in the morning...

I get up and go take a shower. After coming out of the bathroom, I put on my police uniform and go downstairs to get my keys and get out of the house. After leaving the house, I get into my car and drive towards the police station. Upon arrival, I wave to Cassy, our sweet receptionist, with a wave of my hand and a warm smile. Before taking the elevator to my floor and entering my office. I slump down on my armchair and sigh when the reality of the last few days comes back to my mind. My superior, Chief of Police Mr. Johnson, is about to retire. I would like to have his job so to test me, he has decided to make me solve a horribly difficult investigation.

Of course, I'm stuck... 

The murderer is really professional, I can't believe this is his first murder.

No clues, no suspects... 

This is without a doubt, the most important investigation of my career... As I sighed for the umpteenth time, my door suddenly opened. I know only one person who has the audacity to do this.

"Kate, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in ?"

Kate is a few years younger than I am. When I met her, I had to train her but afterwards we remained good friends. Unfortunately, in a few days, she will be transferred to Las Vegas. Kate has black hair with red dyed tips and blue, almost gray eyes. She is nice but a little too nosy for my taste.

"I'm here to give you a hand so stop complaining."

"Give me a hand ?"

She sat down in front of me and just gave me a piece of folded paper. Curious, I unfolded it and read:

Nick Wilde  
Sexy Detective  
Number :  
XX-XXX-XX-XX

What ?! Is she kidding me ?

"You're not serious, are you ? What do you want me to do with this ?"

" If you contact him, he'll probably help you."

"What ?! You want me to hook up with a private investigator to solve this case ? How'd you even get his number."

"Well, I met him during an investigation and he said he wanted to see me again... Oh, but that's not important. Are you going to do it or not ?"

" No ! You know I disapprove of detective methods..."

"At this point, I think this is your last hope."

" It's a matter of dignity, Kate."

"Dignity ? You lost it a long time ago, Judy..."

"I, uh... I didn't mean it like that !" I'm blushing when I yell that at her.

That girl never chews her words... She tends to say everything she thinks and I must admit that's what I like about her. But sometimes it can be very embarrassing in public.

"Well listen, I don't force to you do it, but tell me you'll think about it."

" _All right, I'll think about it... But I can't promise anything, okay ?"

"Thank you, you're the best !"

She winked at me before she left my office. I look at the paper for a moment before I come to my senses and fold it up. I toss it in my drawer and then turn on my computer to look through the case file looking for clues I might have missed. Deep down, I know there are none...

Anyway, when it's time for a break, I jump out of my chair and get out of the office, which I was beginning to find stifling. I walk out of the police station to go to my favorite coffee shop, Le Coffee Latte. As it was rush hour, the street was crowded. This made it difficult for me to get around since I am awfully short. I hate my height !

If it wasn't for my uniform, I would probably have been taken for a teenager, at worst, a schoolgirl... While I was still ranting about the injustice I received, I hit someone and found my butt on the floor. While the other didn't move an inch... He leaned towards me and gave me back one hand which I took to stand up. When I faced him, I was shocked. A shiver ran through my body. He had flaming red hair and olive green eyes that I could not let go of. Suddenly I had the impression that we were alone on this street and that time had stopped.

There was this feeling of déjà vu, yet I have no memory of him...

The warmth of his hand seemed to spread all over the rest of my body. It was the first time I felt that.

"Are you all right ?"

These words came out of my contemplation.

"Uhh... Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, with your height you'd better be more careful."

I was expecting everything else... Doesn't he have anything else to say ? My torpor a minute ago, had completely evaporated. With frowning eyebrows, I said to him:

"And you, you'd better apologize."

"It was you who weren't looking where you were going, I have no reason to do so."

It may be handsome, but what else is there ?

I noticed that he had a rather suspicious black briefcase.

" What's in your briefcase ?"

"Why should I tell you ?"

" Maybe because I'm a cop ?"

"Oh really ? Are you a cop ? Yeah, i fucking believe you..."

"I'm serious !"

"Of course and I'm Ed Sheeran"

I was about to answer when my phone rang in my pocket. I picked it up and when I saw that it was Mr. Johnson, I picked it up.

"Hello ?"

"Hopps ? Can you come to my office right away, I'd like to talk to you."

Always calling at the worst possible time...

"Well I'll be right there..."

I'm going to hang up and put the phone back before I tell "Ed Sheeran"..

"The next time we meet, you won't escape me."

"I can't wait to be there..." he answers me with a smile.

I give him a dark look before going back to the station. I walk to Mr. Johnson's office which is right next to mine. I knocked on the door and when I had permission to enter, I went inside.

"Hopps, please sit down."

I sat in the chair in front of his desk, a little nervous. After a moment of silence, Mr. Johnson spoke.

"Hopps, how is your case going ?"

"Uh... (clears throat) It's going very well, don't worry." I lied"

"Good, because the day of my retirement was brought forward. That means it will be in a week."

"In a week ?! I didn't think you were going to leave us so soon..."

"It's regrettable for me too... But I would like to leave as soon as possible. These 30 years of loyal service have been tirying."

I was too focused on my investigation to realize that he was really going to leave us. Mr. Johnson was like a father to me. He was there since I joined the police and has been a mentor to me until today. I was going to miss him terribly even though I know he will come to visit us at the station.

"I understand and I am really happy for you. Is that all you had to say to me ?"

"Yes, you may withdraw."

I got up from my chair and left the office after he smiled at me. It is, back in mine, that my emotions explode all at once. Anger, frustration, nervousness... I bite my lower lip to prevent me from cracking.

What the fuck... Just one week to solve this case !

I sit down on my chair and open the drawer with a determined look. Kate's right, it's my last hope. I unfold the paper and pick up the phone to dial the number. It rings for a while before I hear on the other end of the phone:

" Hello ?"

"Um... Are you Nick Wilde ?"

"Yes, this is me. What can I do for you ?"

" _I'm Judy Hopps, Deputy Chief of the NYPD, and I'd like to talk to you. Is tomorrow possible ?"

There was a silence before he answers.

"Okay. Where would you like us to meet ?"

"Coffee Latte, is that okay ?"

"Until tomorrow then, Lieutenant Harper."

He hangs up immediately. 

I finally did it ! 

I sigh with relief and then turn on my computer to take care of administrative files for the rest of the day. 

★★★★★★★★

By 9 p.m. I had arrived home. Finally, even though my investigation was not progressing, my days were no less busy. After taking a shower and wearing a tank top and shorts, I went downstairs to the living room and ordered a pizza. My cooking skills aren't really commendable (it often ends in disaster) and I'm too tired to cook. When the delivery man rings a few minutes later, I go to open the door and get my pizza back after I pay for it. I eat it in front of a movie before going to bed. I'm a little apprehensive about tomorrow. Will this Nick Wilde agree to help me? I hope so, otherwise I could say goodbye to my dream...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy finally meets Nick and she already hates him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I know I took an eternity to post this chapter but I found myself unexpectedly busy with my classes. Sorry for the long wait and I promise to post faster next time.

Despite the fact that my alarm clock was broken, I woke up at the same time as usual. I got up and took a shower before getting dressed. I added a red barrette to my hair because I love it... This time I took the time to drink a cup of coffee. I get in my car and drive towards the Coffee Latte. When I arrive, I push the door and the bell rings softly. Emily, one of the waitresses I have made friends with, gives me a big smile that I give back to her. Then my eyes scan the room looking for someone who could be Nick Wilde. My gaze stops on...

_"Ed Sheeran ?!"_

All eyes are on me. I scrape my throat, embarrassed. At the same time, everyone would react like this if a stranger shouted the name of a celebrity unnecessarily. I was heading towards the red-headed man, still embarrassed. For some reason, I was convinced it was him, Nick Wilde. Today, he was wearing a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and blue jeans. I sat down calmly in front of him and had to say

_"You're Nick Wilde, aren't you ?"_

_"Well, I didn't expect you to be Lieutenant Hopps..."_

_"Told you I was a cop."_

_"Well, Everybody makes mistakes, aren't we?"_

_"Now, let's talk about why I called you..."_

_"I'm all ears."_

_"I'd like you to help me with an investigation..."_

_"And what do I gain in return ?"_

_"Anything you want... If it's money, that's fine."_

_"I'm a gentleman, I won't ask for money for something so trivial."_

Something trivial ? He takes it really lightly...

_"So what do you want ?"_

He seemed to think about it before leaning over to me and saying with a smile that doesn't tell me anything worthwhile:

_"Be my girlfriend, Hopps."_

What...?!

_"What?!"_

_"I said..."_

_"Yes, I heard you, but why...?"_

_"Maybe because you are cute."_

I look at him for a moment, confused. Is this guy serious ? He wants me to be his girlfriend just because I am cute ? That's a fucking joke.

_"Anyway, I can't."_

_"Why can't you ?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I can't go out with someone I barely know and for whom I have no feelings."_

Nick didn't answer. There was an awkward silence where I wondered whether I should accept or not. I avoided looking him in the eye and kept my eyes fixed on the cup of iced tea I had ordered. My heart was pounding. I didn't know what was making me feel this way, his request or the anticipation of his response. Yet the squeak of his chair made me look up. He had stood up. Seeing my intrigued look, he said in a kind tone:

_"If you cannot answer my request then I do not think I can answer yours..."_

Wait, don't tell me that he plans to leave like that...

If I let him go, I'll be stuck against the wall and I'll never be able to solve the investigation in time. I have to put my pride aside for now. I'm holding him by the side of his shirt, avoiding his eyes. I say to him (whispering instead), his face slightly red:

_"I accept your request..."_

_"I accept your request..."_ _"What ? I didn't hear well."_ He says to me with a mischievous smile

_"I agree to be your girlfriend !"_

_"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Judy..."_

That manipulative asshole...

He sits down and says:

_"Now that the negotiations are over, I guess we can talk about this investigation."_

_"Not here, let's go to my office."_

He nodded his head and we left the café. We walk to the station and then to my office. I sit in my chair and Nick in front of me. I speak up:

_"Here, I'll summarize the investigation for you. Samantha Miller, an Instagram student and influencer with millions of subscribers was found murdered. 2 months before her death, she was contacted by a certain secret admirer. It started with small messages and flowers but quickly became harassment and then death threats. Her relatives insisted that she call the police but she told them that if she continued to ignore him he would eventually get tired of it. But of course it didn't stop, on the contrary, it became more violent."_

_"She should have followed this advice..."_

_"Unfortunately, she didn't... So this change of attitude made her become paranoid and depressed. She refused to answer calls and refused to go out. The weekend she died, her friends convinced her to go out. They went to a nightclub. Their evening lasted until 3 a.m., her best friend said the last time she saw her alive was... Ah, she got a ride home from a stranger because she was drunk."_

_"Wait a second, you're telling me she let her harassed best friend get a ride home from a stranger ?"_

_"She must have been drunk at the time..."_

_"And then ?"_

_"The next day, she went to see Samantha to see if she was okay. She found the door open, when she went into her room she discovered Samantha murdered and raped. On the wall, written in red: "I warned you"."_

_"How did she die ?"_

_"She died 9 hours before the body was discovered. Intracranial hemorrhage due to a head trauma. The killer hit her head several times on the ground. Rape was postmortem."_

_"I think we're dealing with a psychopath... This kind of violence is often the cause of a mental problem."_

_"It could also be a motive for revenge. The long preparation may also suggest that the killer knew Samantha."_

_"Psychopaths prepare their murder for a long time. It can take months or even a year. They want everything to be perfect. And as you've noticed, this murder was perfect."_

I sighed, Nick was very persuasive...

_"Well, let's say you're right..."_

_"If the killer knew Samantha was going out that night, he was sneaking around watching her, wasn't he ?"_

_"We didn't find any cameras in her apartment..."_

_"It didn't occur to you that he was watching her while he was hiding nearby."_

_"I interviewed her neighbors, but none of them said they saw anyone suspicious in the days before the murder."_

Nick seemed to think for a moment. While he was immersed in his reflection, I took the opportunity to observe him more closely. This feeling of déjà vu always intrigues me. His disheveled red hair was falling on his forehead. This neglected look was cute... He should make an effort to fix it...

He gets up and says to me:

_"We are going to question the neighbors."_

_"What- ? I already told you that- "_

_"Trust me on this. Besides, we've got nothing to lose, right ?"_

I sigh and say:

_"Well, let's go."_

We get out of the office and then out of the station. When we get to my car, he shouts:

_"I'm driving !"_

_"Do as you like."_

A few hours later, we arrive in Samantha's neighborhood. We get out of the car and Nick asks me:

_"Which is Samantha's house ?"_

_"Just that one."_

With a nod, I show him a rather simple house. It looked like all the others but it will surely remain uninhabited for a long time. I doubt that anyone will want to live for a while. Leaning against the car, he asked:

_"Who lives in the one to his left ?"_

_"Hm... A single mother, she has two 5-year-old twins."_

_"On the right ?"_

"An old lady who lives alone. Why are you asking me these questions ?"

_"I wanted to know who I was going to interview and the old lady seems to be the perfect candidate."_

I tilted my head to the side to show him my confusion, he smiled before explaining to me :

_"Well, the single mother probably doesn't have time to observe since her children take up all her attention, so she probably wouldn't have noticed someone suspicious. This old lady lives alone so she doesn't have a lot of distractions. These open curtains show that she often watches the street."_

_"So if anyone noticed the killer, it was her."_

_"That's right."_

I admit he deserves his job. I smile and go and knock on Mrs. Madison's door first. After a while she opens it. She shows a radiant smile when she sees me and says:

_"Oh, Miss Hopps ? What can I do for you ?"_

_"We'd like to ask you a few more questions about Samantha's case. If you don't mind ?"_

_"Of course not, come in, please."_

We'll go inside and settle into the pastel-colored living room. 

_"Would you like some tea ?"_

_"That's nice of you, but don't bother about us. We won't stay long."_

She nodded her head and sat down in front of us. Nick spoke.

_"Mrs. Madison, had you noticed anyone suspicious hanging around in the days leading up to Samantha Miller's murder ?"_

_"A suspicious man...? Come to think of it...! There was a mystery man who rented a room in the house across the street. He never checked out. As I recall, he arrived a week before Samantha's death and left the next day."_

_"Why didn't you say earlier ?"_ I asked her.

_"This is not the first time Mike has rented one of his rooms to someone strange. Besides, that's why he's not really appreciated here."_

_"Thank you, Mrs. Madison, you really helped us out. Now we'd better get going..."_

We're leaving the house after saying goodbye to Mrs. Madison. We cross the driveway and I ring the doorbell for Mike Turner, the owner of the guesthouse. When he opens it, he doesn't seem really happy to see me. 

Still as grumpy as ever, this one.

_"Lieutenant Harper, I thought I'd answered all your questions."_

_"Looks like we have one last one..."_

he grunts before he lets us pass. Arriving in the impromptu reception lounge, his daughter, Daisy comes to greet us.

_"I'd like you to hurry up and ask your questions, if you don't mind."_

I frown when I see her eagerness. Nick speaks in an annoyed tone. 

_"I heard that you rented a room to a man in the week before Samantha's death."_

Daisy confirmed.

_"Yes, that's right."_

_"Did you see his face ?"_

_"No, he was wearing a cap with a visor hiding his face. But he looked like a middle-aged man, I think he was in his 30s or 40s."_

_"He must have filled out a form, right ?"_

Nick was talking specifically to Daisy and completely ignored Mike. 

_"Yes, let me show you."_

Daisy went to get an agenda out of a drawer and after looking for the management gave it to us. When I looked at it, I said with a surprised face:

_"Wait a second, there's only a signature !"_

_"Dad ? Asked Daisy"_

_"He didn't want to fill out the form so I managed to convince him to sign."_

I told him, a little angry:

_"Do you realize that you rented a room to a potential murderer without asking about him ?"_

_"I didn't care as long as I got paid, okay ?"_

I really didn't want to yell at him... 

_"Can you give me the page so I can search the database ?"_

_"Sure, sure, I'll do that..."_ Says Daisy

She tore out the page and gave it to us under the unpleasant gaze of her father. After finishing, we left the house. I sit in the passenger seat deeply relieved to have been able to move forward even a little on the investigation.

_"Don't get too excited, this signature could be false."_

_"Don't spoil my enthusiasm..."_

_I'm just warning you. By the way, don't I deserve a reward ?_

_What's that ? You thought you were a dog ?_

He laughs before answering me:

_"That's very funny. But I'm serious, Judy."_

_"Well, what do you want ?"_

_"Dinner with me and a kiss."_

He's not serious, is he ? If he thinks I'm going to kiss him...

_"For dinner okay, but for a kiss you can always dream..."_

_"We'll see, Judy...."_

He starts the car and we go back to the station. When we get to the lobby, I say to Nick:

_"I have to go to the IT department to drop off the signature."_

_"Ok anyway I have to stop by to see someone I know."_

I go to Jake's office, our chief computer scientist. 

_"Hi, Jake !"_

_"Hi, Judy. What can I do for you ?"_

_"Can you run the owner of that signature through the database ?"_

_"Yeah, that's easy."_

_"Cool, I'll come get the results tomorrow."_

After that, I'm going back to my office. Nick's not here yet then. I'll take this opportunity to start my report. When Nick arrived a few minutes later, I didn't even notice him. He sat down in front of me without saying anything, focusing on his phone. After a moment of silence marked by the rapid sound of my fingers on the keys, Nick asked me :

_"Do you ever want to relax a little ?"_

_"I will when this investigation is over."_

_"It's pretty boring ..."_

_"Too bad for you."_

I can hear him laughing and then get up. I kept my eyes fixed on the screen trying to ignore his presence because I wanted to finish this report as soon as possible. I felt his hands on my shoulders. I asked him a little nervous :

_"What are you doing ?"_

_"Don't pay attention to it..."_

How could I ignore him now that I could feel his breath against my neck ?

My movements diminished considerably. Intoxicated by his close perfume and his hands gently massaging my shoulders, I dared to close my eyes... And I regretted it. He used one of his hands to turn off my computer.

Shit, I didn't save anything !

_"Nick !"_

_"You're not going to start all over again, are you? Then you can come with me."_

Having no other choice, I accept. He opens the office door for me, like the "gentleman" he is, I smile and we leave. We get into the car, his this time, and he starts off. I ask him:

_"Where are we going ?"_

_"It is a surprise..."_

A few minutes later, we arrive in front of... Wait a second...! It's the fanciest restaurant in town, Crystal. I look at Nick getting out of the car, eyes wide open. He says to me:

_"Are you going to stay in the car all night ?"_

I come to my senses and get out of the car. We get inside and a waiter comes to meet us.

_"Good evening, Mr. Wilde. It's a pleasure to see you again with us."_

He even come here often ?!

_"Thank you, Jeoffrey."_

_Looks like you have company tonight. Then this will be a table for two..._

We were installed at a table a little withdrawn from the others and close to the window. Soft music served to relax the atmosphere.

_I never thought I would dine in this restaurant one day..._

_Then it's your lucky day._

_So you come here often ?_

_Almost every night._

_Where do you get the money to pay for all this ?_

_I often offer my services to billionaires. They may ask me to find confidential or compromising information about their rivals. Their wives may ask me to keep an eye on them to see if they have mistresses ?_

_They must pay you a lot of money for that..._

_Enough to be able to live peacefully for at least 10 years but I don't like this kind of life..._

_Do you really like this job ?_

_Yeah, it's interesting. I don't really have time to get bored since I'm in high demand._

We continued talking the rest of the evening. It was 11:00 p.m. and I got a ride home. When I arrived in front of my house, I was about to go out but the door was locked.

_Judy, didn't you forget something ?_

Shit, he didn't forget the kiss...

_I don't know what you're talking about..._

_Don't fuck with me..._

He approached me and I tried to get away but was immediately stopped by the door. Nick suddenly kissed me and my body, stretched out like a bow, gradually relaxed. A burning heat slowly came over me. Without realizing it, a moaning sound came out of my mouth.

_Mmmh~..._

Nick get away from me, surprised, then laughed softly. I was horribly embarrassed...

What the hell was I thinking...?

His relaxed expression made my heart miss a beat. Feeling that the situation was becoming dangerous. 

_You've had your kiss now let me out._

_Aren't you going to invite me into your home ?_

What?


End file.
